Where Do We Go From Here
by bandgeek4547
Summary: A short look at Stefan's thoughts when Damon leaves. The second chapter is Elena's POV when she finds out. Post 3x22.
1. Chapter 1

Life really isn't fair, he thinks watching his brother step outside and into his car. If life were fair he and his brother wouldn't have fallen in love with the same girl. If life were fair that girl wouldn't have had to watch so many of her family and friends die while he and his brother made sure she lived. If life were fair he and his brother wouldn't have agreed that the brother the girl didn't choose would leave town. If life were fair he wouldn't have to worry about how that girl would react when she hears that his brother left. And most of all if life were fair he wouldn't, deep in his heart in a place he rarely lets himself think about, blame that girl for how she has caused the two brothers to have to leave each other when they were just beginning to learn how to be brothers again.

He doesn't want to think about how life really isn't fair because he knows that while it may not be fair, that doesn't mean it is bad. He and his brother are miraculously still alive, Elena is also still alive (although not in the same way she was before), he is learning how to control himself, and he no longer has to worry that Klaus will come try to ruin all their lives. And while he watches his brother drive off to some far off place where he will try to forget about Elena and Mystic Falls, he thinks back to the conversation he had with him just two days ago.

_"I'm leaving."_

_ Stefan looks up from the book he was attempting to read and watches Damon pour himself a drink._

_ "Elena made her choice, and I still remember our deal."_

_ "Are you going to tell her?" That's all Stefan asks because they both know that as long as Damon is there Elena will never truly be able to get over him. Which is strange considering they were never actually together, but it's true all the same._

_ "No," Damon says pausing, "I figure it's best if I don't give her a chance to convince us both that we can all live together like one big, happy, vampire family." He drains another drink before turning to Stefan with a forced smirk and says, "You know I don't do goodbyes, little brother." He walks out of the room quickly before Stefan could reply._

Stefan is staring at the empty driveway now, thinking of how he should tell Elena that Damon left. He figures he should wait a couple hours because if he tells Elena now there is a chance that she will chase Damon down before he has had a chance to get far. He knows that she won't be happy, and he can only hope that she will understand. But some part of him, the same art of him that wants to blame her for Damon's leaving, some part of him knows that Elena won't be able to let Damon go easily. Some part of him wonders if she will be able to let him go at all, if the fact that she loves Damon will slowly chip away at the fact that she loves him.

As he turns away from the window, his phone rings. Elena's face is smiling at him from the screen. He debates briefly about ignoring the call before answering.

"Elena. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I haven't snacked on anyone today and no one has tried to kill me or Jeremy yet. I was actually wondering, if someone had compelled you to forget something, would the compulsion wear off when you become a vampire?"

"Yes, unless the compulsion was from an Original, then I don't know. What do you remember?"

"Nothing, just a conversation with Damon. I should go though, I've got to help Jeremy make dinner. I love you."

* * *

So tell me what you think of this. I normally really am not a fan of Stefan but I thought it would be interesting to write about his thoughts as Damon leaves. I am also thinking of making this a two-shot and the second chapter will be Elena's POV when she finds out Damon left. Should I do it?


	2. Chapter 2

Elena can't help but feel that something is wrong. She has had this feeling that everything was going too perfectly for a few days now and although her mind writes it off, telling herself that after all the trouble she has had to deal with she doesn't remember how to have a life without constant danger, she still can't help feeling that she is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. So as she walks to the front door of the Boarding House she is slightly on edge.

Reaching the door, she walks right in, and hears Caroline exclaim loudly,

"Really?! Ugh, of course he would just leave without saying anything! That's typical Damon." She pauses for a minute to calm down and then continues, "But why didn't you say anything Stefan? I can understand you guys not wanting to let Elena know that he left, she is still a newbie vampire and the unresolved issues between the three of you are never-ending, and I can even see not telling Jeremy because we know he would have immediately run to Elena, but why not tell me?"

Elena had frozen the moment Caroline mentioned Damon and now she realized why she had that sick feeling in her stomach. He left her. Without even saying goodbye, he just packed up his things and left. As much as Elena knew she shouldn't be feeling this hurt (she chose Stefan, what Damon does shouldn't affect her) she couldn't help herself from wanting to run in there and demand to know where Damon had gone. In fact her head had already come up with part of the speech she was going to give Damon, once they found him, about how he couldn't leave and they all needed him, when she heard Stefan respond to Caroline.

"That's how he works Caroline. Once he has decided on something he does it, no matter what anyone else thinks. Besides if he had told you, you can't tell me you wouldn't have tried to talk him out of it, and we both know that it wouldn't have taken much to convince him to stay."

Caroline sighs heavily, and Elena hears shuffling from the room as Caroline walks to the couch and slumps into it.

Elena carefully walks out of the house with her thoughts rushing through her head. Why did he have to go? What did she do wrong? Did he really mean to just leave her without ever saying goodbye? Where is he now? Before she even realizes what she is doing, she has her phone out and she is dialing Damon's number. When his voicemail starts she hangs up and dials again. As his voicemail starts again she decides to leave a message.

"Damon, I know you don't want to talk to me but you can't just leave everyone here without saying goodbye. I know that Ric's death hurt you and…and I know that I hurt you but running away isn't the answer. You are a part of our family and you can't just leave us. You promised me you wouldn't leave. Please come back."

As she ended the message she sat down and thought about all that she and Damon had been through together. Tracking down Stefan over the summer and then dealing with Stefan without his humanity. He had been there for her whenever she needed it. A large part of her wants to shout that she still needs him, how can she deal with baby vampire issues without him? But a small voice in her head tells her that she has Stefan and Caroline, and as much as she may want Damon, she doesn't need him.

It's strange how after everything she has done to prove that she is so different from Katherine, she ends up so similar. She is a vampire, she fell for both Salvatore brothers, and she chose Stefan and therefore hurt Damon. Maybe it is better that he left, she thinks. Maybe what we all need is time, time to help us heal and adjust to new circumstances. Maybe one day she can see Damon again not be torn between him and Stefan. Maybe things between her and Stefan will go back to how they were before and they can finally be just be happy together. And maybe Damon will find a new girl to give his heart to, one who isn't in perpetual danger and in love with his brother. He deserves happiness. They all do.

With that thought, Elena stands up and heads back toward the Boarding House and Stefan. She is going to tell him that she knows about Damon leaving and that it's okay, that she is okay. And then they will start learning how to be a normal, happy couple again. Because she chose Stefan and no matter what she did or did not feel for Damon, Stefan is good for her and she is good for him.


End file.
